


Doctor, Nurse, Friend

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coda, Episode: s01e09 What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: Ever since she had come back from that blasted planet with Kirk she hadn't been herself
Relationships: Christine Chapel & Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Doctor, Nurse, Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chanter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/gifts).



> This takes place after the episode "What Are Little Girls Made Of?"

Doctor McCoy held out his hand, but instead of the hypospray he been expecting, he was given a bio-scanner.

“Nurse” he barked “the hypospray.”

“Oh, yes, I'm sorry Doctor” said Nurse Chapel handing him the hypo and taking the scanner away. McCoy administered the hypo.

“He should remain sedated for the next couple of hours, but even when he wakes up we'll keep him here under observation for the next 24 hours.”

“Yes, Doctor.” McCoy watched as Nurse Chapel gathered the equipment on a tray and took it to the next room to be put away. Chapel was his favourite nurse, he wasn't supposed to have a favourite, but he did. She was knowledgeable and efficient, and he trusted her, that is why he always scheduled her for his shifts, they worked well together. But not so lately, she was forgetful, making mistakes that he would expect from a rookie. Ever since she had come back from that blasted planet with Kirk she hadn't been herself, he had read the report, he knew that her fiancee, Roger, turned out to be dead, when Chapel had been so hopeful that he had been alive. When she returned she claimed that she was alright, but McCoy was suspecting that wasn't so, he followed her into the next room.

"Nurse Chapel, when was the last time you had any leave?” he asked, trying to be casual.

“Leave?”

“Yes, shore leave.”

“Oh, I don't know, a few months ago, I think.”

“At the next opportunity I'm recommending shore leave for you.”

“But, why?”

“You know why” he insisted, Chapel looked away.

“I like to keep busy, it keeps my mind off of things.”

“Sometimes we need to think about things, even if we don't want to.” Chapel looked upset. He touched her arm.

“Christine, this isn't meant to be a punishment. You just jumped right back into things, which is exactly what I would have done, but everyone needs time to grieve.” Her eyes were watery, her chin quivered, and the next thing McCoy knew his arms were full of a sobbing Christine Chapel. Under other circumstances he would have rolled his eyes, or made a snappy remark, but this time, he just held her.


End file.
